


Come Back to Me

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, jaydami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason will not mourn cause he knows. He believes in Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> In response to Damian's death from Batman Inc. #8. Still in mourning....

It simply isn’t news that he could take lightly. Death was a matter that he never really took lightly, even after his own. Most of the time Jason would welcome the cliché of raining thunder storms in Gotham when he was at his worst, but something about the cloudy but still sunny atmosphere made the whole situation calming. Hey, he already knew he was somewhat fucked up in the head. Swimming out of the Lazarus Pit will do that to you.

And speaking of which….

Jason blows out a puff of smoke as his eyes cast down on the pair of gauntlets and domino mask that lay upon it. He doesn’t want to make it seem like he’s a sentimental motherfucker, but he can’t really make himself leave the Robin gear in his safe house at the moment. Just looking at them made his innards twist to the point of being painful, until he decided a smoke was in order. Taking them out with him, to the roof of the apartment, was an action that he didn’t give much thought about, until he sat down.

“You know,” he states, talking into the polluted afternoon air, “of the two of us, I thought I was going to be the one to go…you know…for the second time.” He shrugs his shoulder, making the shoulder holster tighten and remind him that he hadn’t really changed out.

“And with all the shit that you’ve pulled off, breaking into my apartment, complaining about the lack of food, and leaving your shit everywhere, trying to convince the both of us that this thing -whatever this thing is- that it would work.”

Jason sighs, taking in another drag from his cigarette.

_That is a disgusting habit. Boyfriend or not, you are not allowed to smoke._

He blinks in surprise at the smoke before looking over his shoulder to look for the owner, but no one was there.

A breeze picks up, making goose pimples appear on the exposed skin, but it still leaves Jason unfazed. “Shut up. I do what I want,” he murmurs out of habit, but not harshly like he used.

“Just when I was getting used to you, you go and get yourself fucking killed. You’re not making life any easier on me.” He smuggles the smoke out, flicking the rest of the cigarette off the side of the building before reaching over to grab the mask.

“All those times you reminded everyone about your lineage…yeah, I got it. I just don’t really think you fit the name….”

He smiles at it fondly before schooling his features, as if the brat was there, under his fingertips glaring at him through the mask. “I won’t believe it until you get back. Prove to me you’re actually a Wayne. I won’t be going anywhere. So come back and prove to me and I’ll let you think I cried over you, yeah?”


End file.
